


Art: Partnership of Equals

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://xanthe.livejournal.com/"><b>xanthe</b></a> as a companion to her gorgeous fic <a href="http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/5789.html">'</a><span class="u">General & Dr Sheppard'</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Partnership of Equals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General and Dr Sheppard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125903) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> This image illustrates a private moment from the story.  
> You'll notice that Rodney has a tattoo, amongst other things. *g* To find out why - & to read one of the most fabulous stories ever - then do go & read ['General & Dr Sheppard'](http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/5789.html) by Xanthe.  
> 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do remember to leave Xanthe a comment for this amazing & epic story.


End file.
